Under My Protection
by YungKhaleesi
Summary: Neal didn't know Emma was magical, but our beloved captain knew it all along. Slight AU. Captain Swan feels. I own nothing.


Everyone wants to see Killian save dark!Emma from over using magic and I thought it would be nice to see Killian marvel at it a little…after all, magic is pretty badass. Kind of in the same slight AU as Unraveling but it's not essential to your reading experience.

Neal didn't know Emma was magical, but our beloved captain knew it all along.

* * *

Under My Protection

Tensions between Killian and Gold had simmered down somewhat, only in the sense that both men were still breathing. Gold was focused on spending time with Bae and Henry, while Killian was finally adjusting to life in Storybrooke. He hadn't fully integrated himself, he mostly kept to the Jolly Roger and popped up to annoy and flirt with Emma whenever the feeling took him.

Henry, however, had got a taste for adventure after sailing the ship home from New York, and yearned to explore the Jolly Roger again. Operation Swordfish was in full effect. He left his father and Mr. Gold in the shop, informing them he'd be joining his mother and Snow for hot chocolate at Granny's. He ran to the docks, in search of the pirate, who he found sat on a crate, sharpening his hook.

"Hello, Captain. I'm here to help. I'm Henry." said the boy cheerily.

"Aye, I guessed as much, lad." He regarded the boy intently, surprised at the brown locks instead of the golden blonde he'd assumed. "And why is it that you would offer help to a villainous pirate, Henry? What help is it that you think I require?"

"You're new around here, I figured you'd like to know a bit more about your place in our world. I can help with that…in exchange for you teaching me more about your ship."

Killian chuckled. "A trade, you say? You won't help me for free? Well, you drive a hard bargain. You are indeed your mother's son."

"Let's shake on it," Henry declared, "and we'll begin tomorrow."

The pirate took the boy's small hand in his own. The child's handshake was strong. _Not one to underestimate, I see, he's definitely Swan's boy_, he thought.

"Tomorrow, lad." Killian said with finality, and nodded farewell to his tiny new accomplice.

The rest of the week, Henry made a bad habit out of lying to his family, and stowing away to see Hook. They were getting along well; the boy taught Killian about the various portrayals of Captain Hook in stories and movies, Killian taught Henry the different parts of the ship. Henry supplied the pirate with chocolate, Killian refined Henry's sword fighting. The exchanges went on happily, and Henry loved hearing the pirate's tales. Killian enjoyed Henry's company too, but would not admit he'd found a peculiar type of friend in the boy. Killian Jones didn't have _friends._

On Friday, Killian was very animatedly telling Henry of the time he'd had stolen a map from a royal vault, and had to scale the castle walls to escape. Henry was completely absorbed in the story, not noticing the tell-tale tap of a cane, as a third party came aboard.

An accented voice appeared from behind Killian.

"Henry, I think it's time you go home to your mother now." Mr. Gold said evenly.

"But—we…I…"

"GO." Gold bellowed.

Henry cast a worried look to Killian, who had his good hand placed tentatively on his sword.

"It's okay, lad, go on home."

Henry left quickly, and ran to tell Emma about the confrontation.

"I think it'd be best if you stayed far, far away from my grandson, pirate."

"He came to me, Crocodile. He came for tales of adventure, which I've plenty to supply him with. I fail to see how our time together is any business of yours." the pirate replied coldly.

"You'll not take my family from me, not again!" said Rumpelstiltskin, hurtling a small ball of fire from his hand.

Killian ducked to the side, but it was a near miss. The Dark One continued to fire, as the pirate ducked and dove to avoid it. He would not be able to keep this up for long. In a swordfight, Killian would hold his own, but he was not match for the Crocodile's dark magic. A fireball came straight for his chest, the magic knocked him backwards, but the burning sensation that Killian anticipated never came.

Rumpelstiltskin advanced towards him, curious as to why his magic had not singed Hook. Not a scratch on him.

Killian was backed up against the mast. The Dark One rose his hand in a claw, ready to take the pirate's heart; he was dismayed to find he could not. The pirate was surrounded by an aura of protective magic, Gold was surprised he hadn't felt it earlier. He hurtled fire balls at close range, but Killian only braced himself, no true damage was done. Gold continued, trying desperately to overpower the magic to no avail.

"Enough." A familiar voice commanded darkly.

Emma Swan stood behind Gold, with a fearsome look on her face.

She was quickly joined by Neal, who had ran to catch up with her.

"Papa?" he enquired.

"B-Bae…it's not… I was only trying to..Henry.." he stammered, moving away from the pirate, holding his hands out toward his son.

"It's time to go." Neal said solemnly, turning to leave the ship.

Gold turned back to Killian, his shocked face transforming to steely resolve, "We're not done here." he vowed. Killian only smiled tightly in return.

"Be careful of the company you keep, dearie." Gold said to Emma, as his parting words. Her eyes followed the two men, glaring as they retreated to the docks.

Killian dusted himself off and tried to regain composure.

"Always nice to see you, love." He offered simply, while attempting to double check himself for any damage the blasted Crocodile may have done.

"Why can't you just stay out of trouble, Hook?" she said wearily. It had taken all her efforts to get to the docks in record time, who knows how long the protective barrier may have held true.

He stepped towards her and dipping his head to whisper huskily in her ear, "Now, where's the fun in that, darling?"

She furrowed her brow. "Without that spell, you'd be toast." The statement was said matter-of-factly, but she could not hide the tinge of concern in her voice.

"A spell, how strange…and what spell would that be?" Killian said innocently, aimlessly wandering around the deck now that the danger had passed.

She approached her answer tentatively, "A shield, a protection spell."

He turned sharply in her direction, "I'm impressed. When did you learn to cast one of those then, lass?"

'I—I… how did you know it was me?" she replied, shocked.

"I didn't love, but thanks for confirming the theory." he smirked, folding his arms in satisfaction.

"You're impossible."

His smile grew, he'd clearly taken it as a compliment. "And you, princess, are brilliant."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, it's a good job I extended the spell to you, seeing as you're spending so much quality time with _my son_."

Henry hadn't told her, he wasn't sure he had, but here he was faced with the very angry confirmation of the fact, by a very angry looking blonde.

"Emma…I—" she held a hand up to dismiss him.

"Save it, Hook. The kid likes you an awful lot. I am _certain _you'd keep him from harm. Just clear your play dates with me first."

"Aye, that I would. And I will." He conceded, his tender tone conveying his care for the boy. She could tell he was serious about his claim.

Killian Jones was happy with the turn the conversation was taking, he was an adventurous man, a man who certainly liked to push his luck. Confident she was no longer angry with him, he pushed forward.

"You know, Swan," he said, beginning to circle her slowly, "magic is very reliant on emotions. Your little protection spell was made of some pretty powerful stuff. You must feel rather strongly about me." he paused and looked at her, searching her eyes, "Do you care for me, love? Is that it?" his voice had melded into a song of pure seduction.

He daringly traced his fingers down her side, she shivered at his touch.

"Perhaps, as thanks, you might allow me to show you just...how much _I_ care for _you_." Oh, and he would. He could already see it, sweeping her blonde hair away from her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse-point, nibbling her earlobe. He'd heard her angry, fed up, tired, sad. He'd love to hear the sounds she could make out of pleasure, happiness, lust. Sounds he could surely illicit from her.

She turned around in his arms, and lifted her hand to move a lock of dark unruly hair away from his eyes. So, so blue, dancing with light and mischief ready to be made, framed perfectly with long dark lashes. She smiled at him and sighed dreamily. He leaned in to kiss her._ Sweet victory, _he mused, a small smile tugging at the corner of his waiting lips.

Then... she slapped him.

"There's no need for any of that, Hook. Your kind, sincere words are thanks enough." She deadpanned, and began to walk away from him.

"Love... Emma…wait!" he chased after her. He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. His eyes were soft, filled with earnest.

"Thank you, really. You saved me." He gave a little bow. _Mostly_ always the gentleman.

"See, now, was it so hard to go one moment without some innuendo or hidden agenda?" She enquired, brows raised in disbelief.

"Oh, I don't think my agenda is anywhere near hidden from you, Swan." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. _Ahh, there it is_, she said to herself.

"Goodbye, Hook." She sing-songed, walking away from the ship.

"I always knew you were magical!" he called after her.

She didn't acknowledge him, but Emma Swan walked home smiling to herself.

* * *

Yay, Killian! I hope you liked this little one-shot. I'm certainly curious to see wether they keep Emma's magic pure or dark, either way I'm sure Killian will have a hand in helping her get on track. What is this hiatus guys? I am so done with the captainswanwaiting game. JUST GIMMIE. I need Killian like airrr.


End file.
